


Don't You (Forget About Me)

by hobbitgirl05



Category: Strange Magic - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitgirl05/pseuds/hobbitgirl05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Dark Forest was better off letting its neighbors be well aware of their dungeons and prisoners, the Fairy Kingdom had its own deep, dark secrets.  And some of these secrets are about to be brought to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You (Forget About Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So the next chapters should be longer. There was just a disturbing lack of fics for Strange Magic, so I just needed to start something quickly. Enjoy!

In a land that was once divided, two kingdoms ruled side by side in harmony.  The Fairy Kingdom, who had once lived in fear of their neighbors in the Dark Forest, had at last started to try to overcome their prejudices, while the goblins across the border had began to admit that they might have overdone their roles of "big bad such-and-suchs".  In fact, there was only one person in either kingdom who was at the present actively plotting a hostile take over of the two lands (a current record for both kingdoms).  


After his descent into a canyon, an army of his own stolen from his hands at the last moment, and at least two bits of antennae in his mouth, the Fairy Knight Roland had brilliantly broken out of the love potions hair after he had seen his reflection in a creek.  His hair, which was doing that thing that everyone just seemed to have a thing for, was enough to have him see through the potion's effects.  He had sent away the obviously love-struck lass (who was clearly simply an expert at hiding her feelings behind those many tiny eyes), and had immediately sat down to plan his next move.  Visualizing.  

And when a firefly began to flicker several visualizations later, a plan actually began to present itself.

He would just need a way into the fairies' palace.


End file.
